A macerator pump is used for emptying sludge or sewage waste mixed with water, for example, from marine and recreational vehicle (RV) waste holding tanks. The macerator pump is also used for emptying fish box and livewell receptacles. The macerator pump is a self priming pump with a grinder chopper to grind solid waste to smaller particles. Typically, macerator pumps are directly connected to waste holding tanks along with inlet plumbing units, for example, hose or threaded couplings. A discharge section of the macerator pump is also connected directly to outlet plumbing units, for example, hose or threaded couplings. The macerator pump requires periodic maintenance, for example, for replacing seals and/or impellers. These maintenance tasks are tedious and can create a mess due to spillage of sewage waste, for example, while disconnecting hoses, threaded couplings, plumbing, etc. Moreover, installation of conventional valves in the discharge and inlet plumbing sections of the macerator pump requires a lot of space, and hence is not practical. The probability of spillage is very high in the case of a conventional valve connected at the inlet and outlet of the macerator pump. Therefore, there is a need for constructing a macerator pump to preclude spillage within the macerator pump and outside the macerator pump with respect to the inlet and outlet connections of the macerator pump.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a macerator pump apparatus with a built-in waste valve member at an inlet port and a quick disconnect discharge assembly at a discharge port that isolates waste sewage from a waste holding tank and waste discharge respectively, and that allows routine maintenance without disconnecting plumbing units, for example, hose or threaded couplings, etc., from the macerator pump apparatus.